Powerful Beyond Belief
by fullsailnate
Summary: The fighting is over, and Voldemort is dead. Harry is the savior of the Wizarding World. So, why is he stuck in a tiny cell in Azkaban? And, more importantly, why do Dementors keep dying?
1. Too Much Power

A/N: I have no idea what this story is going to be about. I need some ideas for a next chapter, and perhaps some direction for this plot. Leave a review, and give me your opinion about where I should take it.

… 

Part 01: Too Much Power

… 

The shriek was an amazing noise. The sound was so pained and horrible, that it could be heard by muggles, more than two hundred miles away. Everyone who heard the sound turned their heads to the north, wondering who could be in enough pain to make that horrible sound.

"Damn!" the warden said. "That's the fourth one this week." Trying to deal with his newest prisoner was turning out to be far more trouble than it was worth. "The Dementors will never go near him now. That one only went because I promised it a soul to feed on if it could subdue him!"

"I thought he was supposed to be a muggle now, Mr. Weasley." Said an old, tired voice. The voice belonged to one, very old, Albus Dumbledore. "At least, that's what the ministry of Magic has been saying for the last two weeks."

"Damn it, Professor, he shouldn't even be here!" Ronald Weasley, the newest prison warden of Azkaban, said. "He's a hero, not some bloody convict! I checked the books, and there is no mention of the curse he used in conjunction with anything illegal, and I checked back all the way to the Great Magical war."

Albus knew these things. "The ministry of magic has decided that that particular curse is going to be the fourth unforgivable. Once they pass the law, they will give Harry his trial, and he will be found guilty, even if it wasn't illegal when he did it." Albus looked more tired than Ron had ever seen him. "Understand, Ronald, that Harry poses a threat to the government. He is simply too powerful politically right now. They need to get him out of the way, so that life can continue for them."

"I've been ordered to post his cell at maximum security, Professor." Ron said. "I' don't want to, and I normally keep the Dementors as far from him as possible, but Minister Fudge is visiting at the end of the week, and I'm scared of what he might do to Harry if he's not happy about how I'm 'containing' his number one prisoner."

"But you haven't explained what's happening to these dementors, Ronald. By all of our tests, Harry is as muggle as a person can get." The professor's eyes twinkled a little. It was an interesting puzzle, and Albus liked interesting puzzles. "That last spell of his seemed to take all of Harry's magic, along with Voldemort's life."

"I know that, Professor, and as far as we can tell, it's true." Ron was puzzled by this, and hoped that his old Headmaster could put together the pieces. "The wards are keyed to record every variation in ambient magic. It's one of the best security features we have to protect our people. Harry has killed four Dementors, with magic, and the wards have not recorded even a small change in ambient magic. I can't figure it out, and it scares me more than I like to admit."

"May I speak to Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "I am an accomplished scanner, Ronald, and I may be able to discern what is going on with him if I can get close."

"That's tricky, Professor. Ministry policy, and Fudge's strict orders say that nobody speaks to a maximum-security prisoner without a Dementor present. Getting another one to even enter that corridor is going to be hell after that scream." Ron said. "I kind of wish that I could just send them all down that way, and let Harry deal with them all. I hate them, Professor. I'm convinced that they are fully as evil as Voldemort ever was."

It took almost two hours of prodding to convince another dementor to take the walk down that hallway, but the old Headmaster was a master of manipulation, and one did eventually agree. It turned out to be a mistake that the dementor wouldn't live to regret.

Professor Dumbledore noticed it before anyone else. The dementor was gliding a few feet ahead of them, and the two wizards were shivering in the freezing wake of the horrible creature, when Dumbledore noticed the temperature increase significantly, as if the dementor had lost its melancholy power. Dumbledore raised his hand, indicating that Ron should stop. The dementor floated his way to Harry's cell, and turned, preparing to inhale the positive emotions from the room. It never had a chance.

A bolt of solid white light hurtled, like a javelin, through the open bars of the cell, and skewered the dementor, as if it were a dartboard. Ron watched in horrified fascination as the spear of light got stuck in the middle of the dementor, making it look like an extremely large piece of moldy, skewered octopus. That lasted for no more than three seconds. The spear didn't dissipate, but the dementor did. With a piercing shriek, a scream so primal that Ron nearly wet his pants, the dementor began tearing itself apart from the inside. Cracks of bright white light began to show, and the dementor exploded in a shower of black cloth that disintegrated before it ever touched the ground.

"Wow." Ron was stuck pretty much speechless by the display, but his mouth had a tendency to run before his mind caught up, so he seemed to come to his senses faster. "That was very impressive, Professor. I never saw how Harry did it before, but now that I have, I'm even more scared than before."

Dumbledore, however, was trying not to panic. It took him several minutes to master himself before he could reply. "Ronald, that was easily the most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed." Ron looked at him questioningly. "I've never felt so much raw power, or as tightly leashed control as I just felt in that spell. It was hard to get a handle on. I would have missed it if I hadn't been tipped off earlier. It was simply too fast to register, Ronald." He considered putting his visit to Harry on hold, but knew it would do any good. It was doubtful that Harry would get any less powerful in the next few days, and He needed to be spoken to before Cornelius Fudge arrived. "I would like to speak to him now, Ronald. I know the rules, but there has been an accident with the dementor. I will speak to him anyway"

"If you still want to talk to him, be my guest Professor." Ron said, still shaky from Harry's display of power. "I, however, suddenly want to be as far away from this cell as I can get. My office is on the other side of the prison. If you come back," Ron said, as he got ready to leave, "tell me about your visit."

With a large amount of trepidation, Albus Dumbledore approached the cell. The wizard in the cell was something of an enigma, and he wasn't too sure it was a puzzle that he wanted to solve. However, for the sake of the world, he had to solve it. The government wasn't stable right now, and the last thing the wizarding world needed was their savior to be saddled with the cold-blooded murder of the Minister of Magic, even if it was justified.

As he neared the cell's entrance, Dumbledore reflected on his plan. It was a very good plan, and almost certain to work. When the case was presented to the ministry, his own contacts would turn the investigation to the Minister's questionable practices, and prove that the spell that Harry used was not a dark art. Then, the Minister would be ousted from his position, and Harry would be released. It wasn't the perfect plan, but it did depend on Harry's cooperation, which was the entire reason Albus Dumbledore had gone to Azkaban that day.

Albus reached the door, and looked inside. There was Harry, dressed in his prison robes, sitting on the stone bed that was part of his cell, staring off into space. His heart went out to the young man, and he placed a hand on the bars. The cell door swung open silently, and Albus jumped back in shock. He hadn't done that. He waited for a few seconds, and noticed that the alarms had not gone off. Then, he registered that someone was looking at him. He looked back to Harry, and met a pair of emerald-green eyes.

"Are you coming in, Professor?" Harry asked. Albus could only stare at those eyes. There was power, more power than Albus Dumbledore had ever imagined locked tightly behind those eyes, and it scared him far more than Voldemort ever had. "I opened the door for you, so please come in and speak to me."

Gathering all of his courage, Albus walked into the cell. The moment he passed the entryway, the cell changed drastically. Suddenly, he was standing in the Gryffindor common room. He was amazed and shocked at the same time. This was far better than the prison, but it normally took several days of preparation and hours of focus to create such a realistic somnorium, or dream structure.

When he looked at Harry again, there was a small amount of humor in those powerful eyes. "I thought you might be more comfortable in this place than out in the hallway. After all, appearances must be kept."

Albus had so many questions to ask, but didn't know how to broach the subject. He decided to start with the small talk. "Good afternoon, Harry."

Harry sensed that the small talk was about to start, and had to stop it before Dumbledore said something he'd regret. It didn't even have to be anything big. "Professor, before you begin the small talk, there is something you need to know, a bit of caution, if you will. Do not, under any circumstances, say something that might anger me. I have no control left."

As was normal for Albus, he immediately questioned that. "You seem in perfect control Harry. So much control, in fact, that our tests have you down as a muggle."

Less than a second later, Albus learned what Harry meant. The touch of annoyance would be pushed aside by anyone else, but Harry immediately lost his control, and the room began to spin. Cups flew at the wall, and the pictures all broke. Glass bowls shattered, and the fire roared out of control. "I meant no control over my emotions!" The pandemonium increased, and Dumbledore had to duck a few objects. "The slightest thing can set me off! I warned you, and you ignored me!" Albus found himself picked up out of his seat, and tossed out of the cell. "Come back later, or die where you stand." Harry growled. Albus wasted no time, and literally ran from the corridor.


	2. Past and Present

Part 02: Past and Present

It took several minutes for Albus to catch his breath. The amount of power that he'd just seen Harry throw around kept his heart rate up far longer than normal. As his heart began to finally slow, he briefly analyzed what he had just witnessed.

Harry had become stronger by an order of magnitude. Before he defeated Voldemort, he was classified as one of the two strongest wizards on the planet. It had always been said that Albus Dumbledore could do things with a wand that no one had ever seen before. At the height of his training, Harry Potter had done things that Albus couldn't do, and with just his bare hands. When he pulled his wand, he was almost scary in his absolute dominance in spell casting.

The only competition for his perfect power was Voldemort himself. His power, derived from the blood stolen from Harry's body during the tri-wizard tournament, gave him power greater than he'd ever had before; an awesome power that could be matched only by Harry Potter himself.

When the final battle came, it was far more awful than anyone had expected. Voldemort had few followers left, but the few that remained were far more fanatical than anyone was prepared for, and they had undergone some very dangerous rituals to make themselves far stronger than the average wizards, as well as more resistant to any kind of attack magic.

The Order of the Phoenix, supported by the Aurors, far outnumbered the followers of the Dark Lord, but was unprepared for the level of ferocity displayed by the Death Eaters. The battle raged for several hours, Harry locked in a staring contest with Voldemort. Voldemort was watching his followers fight, but not participating in the battle. For most of the battle, he had an evil, sadistic smile on his face. His smile didn't fade until he noticed that a certain young wizard was not participating either.

His eyes roved the field almost frantically, until they found what he was looking for. Unfortunately, what he saw did not bring a smile to his face. Scarlet locked with intense green, and Voldemort realized that Harry was not fighting his Death Eaters. The two super-wizards were positioned on opposite sides of the battlefield, locked in an intense competition of wills. Harry, his green eyes frosted over in their intense focus, and Voldemort's crimson eyes, burning with hate.

The battle wound to a close, and the Order finally had the Death Eaters on the run. They tried to Portkey, but the dark magic of their Lord and master prevented it. He had decided that, one way or another, the war was going to end on that day. He was confident in his abilities, and had assumed that Harry would tire himself out in the fight prior to the final duel. The fact that Harry had watched his friends fight, and die, without getting involved had shaken his confidence, but the magic that prevented traveling by magical means had already been wrought, and couldn't be disassembled. Voldemort had painted himself into a corner, and was now bound to the completion of the fight.

Albus stepped back to watch the fight. He wanted, more than anything, to prevent Harry from fighting with Voldemort. He knew it would come down to the two of them, and knew that they would duel each other to the death eventually, but was scared of the duel on two levels. On the first level, he was afraid of the emotional damage that killing an adversary would do to Harry. On the second level, which, while he would never admit, was the bigger concern, he did not believe that Harry was capable of winning the fight. He was just too young.

It took a few minutes for the crowd of people to realize what was about to happen, but by then the two combatants had squared off, and Harry was beginning to trade insults with the Dark Lord.

"Ready to die, Potter?" Hissed Voldemort.

Harry remained unmoved, and didn't show the smallest amount of fear. "I'm not even worried, Tom."

Harry dodged the Cruciatus curse sent by the Dark Lord. "You insolent child! You will address me with the respect I deserve."

Harry simply laughed. A cold, unfeeling sound that grated across the field. "Respect you? That's worth a laugh, Tom. You're little more than a petulant child, taking your anger out on the world." Harry ducked out of the way of a poorly aimed killing curse. "See what I mean? You can't even respond intelligently to me. You just throw a tantrum. Why don't you lay on the ground, and pound on it with your fists?"

The fury was rolling off of Voldemort in waves, and he decided to get down to business. "Are we going to fight today, Potter, or just trade witty remarks? I came to kill you, and I will finish this fight."

"I thought you enjoyed this, Tom. I thought you liked toying with your enemies." Harry responded. "What's wrong, Tom? Don't like it when the toys play back?" Voldemort, didn't respond, and Harry removed his cloak and outer robes. This was going to be the hardest fight of his life, and he wanted as much mobility as possible. He missed Voldemort casting his first spell, but managed to throw his cloak behind him. The cloak took the impact of the spell, and burned to ash in a few seconds.

The battle of the two quickly got dirty. Voldemort screamed unforgivable curses at Harry. Harry dodged and ducked, sending spell after spell towards Voldemort. Harry's mouth never moved, and all the spells were the same color. Nobody, not even Voldemort, knew what spells Harry was sending. Many of the spells hit Voldemort dead on, but had no discernable effect.

The fight finally finished with a battle of wills. Voldemort cast the killing curse, and Harry couldn't roll out of the way. Leveling his wand into the path of the spell, He spoke the first words from his mouth since the duel began. "Exorcacio animusata violiata expecto patronia." The words were cold, crisp, clear, and spoken with absolute finality.

A bright green light issued from Harry's wand, meeting the sickly green of the killing curse. The two spells fought for dominance, and Harry's spell began to push towards Voldemort. Voldemort pushed as hard as possible, but the green light slowly made its way to Voldemort's wand.

Rather than spilling the spells that had been recently cast, Voldemort's wand actually caught fire, and began to burn. Voldemort tried to end the spell, but found himself unable to move his hand. The fire continued along the wand, and eventually reached Voldemort's hand. When his hand began to burn, his hand jerked convulsively, dropping his tattered wand to the ground.

With his wand in tatters on the ground, the killing curse failed, and Voldemort took Harry's green spell square in the chest. Then, the oddest thing happened. He began to shimmer. Voldemort didn't scream, didn't cry, and displayed no noticeable effects of Harry's spell, other than the obvious shimmer.

Harry continued to pump magic at Voldemort, and the shimmer grew in intensity. Of all the people watching the duel, it was only Albus Dumbledore who understood what was happening. The spell that Harry was using was a modified version of the Cruciatus curse, or more specifically, the exact opposite of the Cruciatus curse. Harry was pumping all of the love and positive feelings he'd ever had into Voldemort. Voldemort didn't know what to do with the stimulus that he was receiving, but couldn't do anything to stop it. He simply had no concept of the power of love.

It was as the shimmer began to drift that Dumbledore realized what was really happening. The spells that Harry had used earlier in the fight were meant to weaken the Dark Lord's grip on the body he was using. Once Voldemort lost his hold on his body, he was nothing more than a malevolent spirit. Harry's spell was designed to kill dementors. Dementors were malevolent spirits, and therefore, the spell should have worked on Voldemort as well as it had worked on dementors.

It took almost a half hour for Voldemort to begin screaming. Harry was showing his fatigue, but took a breath, and focused the spell even harder. Voldemort was forcibly being pulled from his body, and Albus imagined that it hurt quite a bit.

In the end, Voldemort died a quick death, compared to the suffering that he'd inflicted on some of his victims. Once his spirit was ripped from his body, the positive emotions in Harry's magic obliterated it.

Harry stopped the spell when Voldemort was dead, and then dropped to the ground, absolutely senseless. The Order had tried everything to bring him around, but he was unconscious. He was given several energizing potions, but they had no effect. The Order got scared of what that might have meant, and did the test for magical abilities once more. The test, normally done over long distances before letters were sent for Hogwarts, tested for magical abilities in human beings in certain parameters. They restricted the spell to the room where Harry was sleeping, and tested him for the smallest amount of magic. The test was absolutely and totally negative. Harry was a muggle.

Looking back on it now, Albus realized what had actually happened. When Harry had been tested originally, he almost peaked the meter, actually scoring higher in magical potential than Albus Dumbledore had more than 100 years previous. It was assumed that his fight with Voldemort would have lowered Harry's abilities, and his latent magic would be at an all time low. It never occurred to anyone that Harry's magic might have increased exponentially, and actually overloaded the test, so that aspect was never tested.

An Order meeting was called. It had only been two weeks since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and the Order was still together. They were to be officially ordained as an organization later in the month, and all members were going to be awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for their work in the fight with the Dark Lord.

Albus wanted to share his information, but Percy Weasley interrupted the meeting with his news before Albus could even greet the assembled members. "We've got to save him!" He yelled. "He's a hero, and he doesn't deserve what's about to happen!"

"Percy, please calm down." Albus said in his most calming tone. "We will help him, but first you must tell us what is happening."

"It's Harry!" Percy was not ready to calm down just yet. "I'm in charge of the Order of Merlin ceremony next Saturday, and I just got the list of awards. Harry is to be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. _Posthumously._"

That was unexpected. The room was thrown into panic. "We've got to do something, Albus!" Molly Weasley shouted. "He's defenseless!"

Albus laughed. Everyone went absolutely silent. They all knew that Albus loved Harry, and the idea of Harry being killed was not something that he would laugh about. "I visited Harry today." Everyone leaned forward, eager to know how his or her savior was faring in Azkaban prison. "It seems that we miscalculated when we reported to the Ministry that Harry was without magical abilities."

"But we tested him, Albus." Minerva McGonagall said. "How could we have missed it?"

"We didn't miss it, Minerva." Albus said. "Our test simply couldn't handle the amount of raw power that now resides in Harry Potter's body. Do you remember the day that Harry and I dueled to submission?" Minerva nodded. "If you will recall, Harry defeated me after twenty-seven minutes, and never once pulled his wand." Some of the Order gasped at that. They had never heard that story before. "Today, he could have beaten me in two seconds, and never moved a muscle."

Molly Weasley fainted.

Several Order member followed her.

Tonks got an interested look in her eye. "Are we talking about a Merlin phenomenon?"

"I believe that we may be dealing with a power beyond the Merlin Phenomenon, Nymphadora." Tonks cringed at the use of her first name. "The Merlin Phenomenon has happened in recent history, most notably during Tom Riddle's sixth year at Hogwarts, and, less recently, myself. Harry went through a Merlin phenomenon himself, about one year ago."

"I didn't know that, Albus. I'm the head of that section in the Auror's department. It is my job to investigate the Merlin Phenomenon whenever it happens. Why was I not told?" Tonks asked angrily.

"At the time, it wasn't prudent to tell anyone." Albus defended. "Harry was having a lot of trouble harnessing the new energies that were ravaging his body. The very day that he got them under control was the same day that Voldemort attacked his family in Surrey." Tonks wasn't angry anymore. She remembered those two weeks. Harry hadn't been to class at all those two weeks, and then missed another week while grieving and taking care of his family's funeral arrangements. "After that, Harry refused to open up to anyone, and I thought he'd take it badly if the Ministry of Magic showed up to 'investigate' him."

"He didn't even tell Hermione?" Tonks asked. She found that hard to believe. Hermione Granger was the only person in the entire world that Harry told all his secrets. He loved her, and everyone knew it. Even Voldemort. He'd taken her a month prior to the final battle, and tortured her to death, in an attempt to draw Harry out of Hogwarts. Harry was focused on his goals, and didn't take the bait. After she died, he explained that they had come to an agreement, that Harry would not leave the castle, and Hermione would stay away from the final battle. He had taken a wizards oath on the promise, and wasn't able to break it, even when Hermione was kidnapped. He instead trusted the Order to bring her back safely. The Order failed to bring her back, and Harry refused to join after she died.

"Hermione knew, but she was the only one." Albus said. "She was the one who finally helped him get his powers under control. She locked herself in a secure room with him, and told him that she wouldn't leave his side until he had his powers under control. Harry had hurt himself, Minerva, Severus, and me while trying to control his wayward energies. However, with Hermione in the room, he refused to allow her to be injured, and pulled his powers under his control in a matter of hours. To my knowledge, he never lost control again after that."

"And now, he's ten times as powerful…" Tonks breathed. "I'm an expert on the Merlin Phenomenon, Albus. This sounds like a variation on the Merlin that I've only ever read about. I think we may need to inform the International Confederation of Wizards of the possibility of an Avatar Singularity."

"Surely, Nymphadora, you're not suggesting…" Albus trailed off.

"It's possible. Harry Potter may have become the living embodiment of a god."


	3. A Botched Assassination

Chapter 3: A Botched Assassination

* * *

"I don't care what you've done in the service of You-know-who," Cornelius Fudge said. "If you do this thing for me, I will issue you a full pardon." He was talking to a very dangerous looking woman. Bellatrix Lestrange had been sitting in a Ministry holding cell since the final battle, three weeks before. There were four aurors in the room, members of Fudge's personal guard, each with a wand trained steadily on the woman. She was wandless, but still a very dangerous person. She had four murders attached to her that used no magic at all.

"I understand that the subject is sensitive, Minister, but for this job, you'll need to do better than a simple pardon." Bellatrix said. "My Master had a glorious vision of the future, which Harry Potter destroyed in the blink of an eye. I need resources to continue his work." Fudge looked confused. Bellatrix sighed. For a politician, he had no sense of secrecy. "Money, Fudge, Money. The mercenary assets that my Master used to gather information are not loyal to the cause. They are loyal to the Galleon. In order to begin gathering the New Order again, I will need several hundred thousand Galleons."

Fudge blustered at that. "You're mad. I can't give up that kind of money. I could never hide it successfully from the Ministry Finance offices."

"Yes you can." Bellatrix had him in a corner, now all she had to do was let him see one way out. "You're pouring three million Galleons into the investigation of the final battle. Now, I propose that you use five hundred thousand of those Galleons to hire a private expert on Magical Maladies, and assign that expert, me, to discover how Harry Potter lost all of his magical power, yet has not died of magical exhaustion." Bellatrix sat back, seeing the calculating look on the Minister's face. "I'm actually a real expert on Magical Maladies, Minister, and his case does intrigue me from a professional standpoint. I will even fulfill my duties to the Ministry if you like, just to cover your expenditure. His case is truly remarkable, after all, and I would like to know how he has survived this long without magic."

The woman's ploy worked perfectly. Fudge didn't see any other way to do things. "I suppose that I can make those arrangements." Fudge said, as if he had other options. "I will arrange for half of the money to be paid now, the other half on completion of the job. Is that satisfactory?"

"Perfectly, Minister." Bellatrix did not gloat. It was not her way to push the bounds of her station. "I shall make a trip to Azkaban at once, to ascertain the boy's health. You will hear from me in three days. My report to the Department of Mysteries will be on your desk in a week or two."

* * *

Azkaban was still creepy, she thought. Bellatrix had been a prisoner of the island for over ten years, but seeing the structure still gave her the creeps. The fortress, originally designed and built by Arcturius Azkaban, the most infamous dark wizard of all time, was made to keep out conquering armies. Of course, when he had died, the ministry had taken the island for its own use, and claimed victory over the villain. The massive structure proved just as formidable at keeping prisoners in as it was at keeping invaders out. The dementors that seemed to inhabit the island didn't hurt, either. 

The boat deposited her at the dock, just as it had all those years ago, though this time she wasn't wearing manacles, and the auror guards would leave her to her work. She had made sure that Warden Weasley would be indisposed for a while, and be unable to supervise her. This was just a reconnaissance mission, but it wouldn't do for the Weasley boy to recognize her, and the ambient magic detectors would pick up any disguise that she attempted.

The gates opened, and she made her way to the maximum security wing. Oddly, there were no dementors about. Normally, they prowled the wing at all times. How very strange. Bellatrix shook it off, and made her way to the cell she was after.

Harry Potter sat on the cot in his room. It first struck Bellatrix as odd that he even HAD a cot, and then struck her as odder still that he sat on it. It wasn't just that he was sitting on a cot, it was the WAY he was sitting on it. Wizards who had suffered magical burnout almost never regained consciousness. Those who did, always had fevers, shakes, were very weak, and died very soon after they woke up. Harry looked fairly healthy, as far as Bellatrix could see. Looking again, she took that back. Harry looked VERY healthy. The thick black cloak obscured his form, but she could still see that the boy had changed. Gone was the skinny, unassuming child that had impossibly defeated her lord and master, replaced by a vision of masculine dominance. Harry's face had filled out, making him very handsome, and his shoulders were broad, very muscular looking. The rest was obscured, but she sensed that he was quite a specimen now.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak, but Harry swiveled his head, and pinned her with his powerful gaze. Bellatrix's breathing stopped. Behind his eyes was more power than she had ever seen before. More power than a thousand Voldemorts. It was there and then that she realized the truth. Harry Potter was not a muggle or a squib. He wasn't even a wizard anymore. He had become something else entirely, and the only word she could use to describe him was a god.

"I killed your husband." Harry said softly. His voice, seductive in its vibrations, and as powerful as his eyes, nearly made Bellatrix wet herself. There were only two kinds of people; those who loved Harry Potter, and those who feared him. Bellatrix never feared Harry Potter until the last battle, and now she found herself drawn to his powerful voice. "He killed my Hermione. He tortured her until her body just gave out. I didn't make it last nearly as long, but it was a thousand times more painful."

Bellatrix was not a squeamish person. As a matter of fact, the cruciatus curse was very much like foreplay for her. When her husband used it, it made her want to tear his clothes off and fuck him like a wild animal. When her MASTER had used it on her, she often came multiple times from just the spell alone. Now, Harry's powerful voice, talking casually about the sheer amount of pain that he could easily deliver, got her soaking wet.

"I should kill you, too." Harry said, his voice showing no hate or emotion. That voice, threatening her life, made her orgasm right there in the hall. Bellatrix decided that this god-like being was her destined mate. "After what you did to Sirius, and tried to do to me, I should make you suffer for far longer than your husband." He said it with such a casual ease, Bellatrix came in her panties again.

"What...?" Bellatrix whispered, her voice hoarse with desire, "what are you?"

Now Harry Potter actually got a tiny smirk on his face. "Now that is a very good question, Bella." Harry had given her a nickname. Anyone else, including her husband, would have been tortured or killed for calling her anything but Bellatrix. Even Voldemort had never given her a pet name. Harry had given her a pet name, and she suddenly never wanted to be Bellatrix again. She decided that she wanted be Bella more than anything. "I am not really sure what has happened to me. I've got a river of magic flowing into me from god knows where, and it just keeps building. My core seems to have no end to the amount of power it can store." Harry suddenly had a rose in his hand. Bellatrix moaned with desire. She had a sexual fetish for wand-less magic. "I've already overloaded the wards here. There's simply too much magic inside me for them to detect any change in the ambient levels." He handed the rose through the bars. Bella took it gingerly, feeling the power radiating from it, and soaking her panties with even more juice.

Harry sat back down on the cot. "This is probably going to sting." He smiled faintly. Bellatrix looked back at the flower. It wasn't a flower anymore. The small black snake sunk its teeth into her wrist, and disappeared in a puff of mist. A thin black line started to slither up her arm, just under the skin. Just as Harry had predicted, it stung, burning pain into her wrist as it climbed her arm. Bellatrix almost came again from the intense burning pain. It was better than the cruciatus. The thin snake-line finally reached its destination; the black tattoo on her left forearm. The tattoo that Voldemort had, all those years ago, burned into her skin. The pain suddenly intensified to a point that Bellatrix began to orgasm. She came three or four times before she passed out, pain warring with pleasure in her body.

* * *

When Bellatrix came to, she was lying on the cot in Harry's cell. She sat up slowly, getting her bearings. Her body felt different. She began to check herself out. She gasped as a mirror appeared before her. She looked like she was twenty again. Her body was back to the perfection that she had worked at so hard in her Hogwarts days to make it. The thin waist, the large breasts, the shapely hips, it was all there. Even the sexy little belly that she had cultivated had returned. Her face was beautiful again. 

She turned her eyes, then her head to Harry. "I destroyed Voldemort three weeks ago, but he had linked his power to his most faithful. The residual link was draining you of your magic, and your life. When I destroyed the mark, it fought my spell, draining you even faster, trying to save itself. I had to give you a little of my energy to make up for the drainage. I gave you enough that your body has regenerated all the damage that Voldemort was able to do. I finished repairing the damage, but I decided to regenerate you back to your most powerful state. Physically, you're not more than Seventeen years old. I aged you a bit to be the same age as me, however."

Bellatrix, now thinking of herself as Bella, was a real expert in magical maladies, and knew how to feel her own magic. Closing her eyes, she felt for her power center. Finding it, she gasped. She had two power centers. One, she recognized as hers. The other was deep, powerful, and seemed to be fed from outside her. Harry had not just given her enough magic to sustain her life. He had provided a separate power center to continually replenish her magical reserves.

"That tiny sliver of my magic is enough to keep you regenerated for a while." Harry said, his voice seeming just a little warmer than before. Bella looked at him strangely. The 'little sliver' of magic that he had left her with was several times the size of her core. She could feel the warmth of its pulse even when she wasn't concentrating on it now. She really like that feeling, and started to get horny again.

"Little sliver, huh?" She said. "Well…" She couldn't call him Harry, didn't want to call him a lord, he was her new version of a deity. She had no way to address him. "If you think that's a little sliver, how much magic do you really have hiding under that incredible body of yours?"

Harry actually blushed a bit, and looked down at himself. Confused at his dress level, he glanced at the heavy cloak, and it transformed into jeans and a tight shirt. Bella stopped breathing again. Harry Potter was the very image of desire. Meeting her gaze, The green eyes shining like two suns, he answered her. "See for yourself."

Bella was drowning. Harry had released his magic in the room, and she was absolutely staggered by the sheer immensity of the wall of energy she was drowning in. She couldn't breath, see, touch, or do anything to overcome the feeling of helpless submission to his awesome power. Harry took his power back inside him, and locked it in. Bella came again, powerfully. Harry's power was simply too powerful an aphrodisiac. She knew at that moment that she would never again leave his side. She was his toy, his slave, anything he wanted her to be. Surrendering herself to that thought, she came again.

Harry glanced at her again. "I know that you came to kill me." The voice was cold again. Bella shivered with desire. "You are welcome to try, but anything that you do will be in vain. My magic is overpowering, even to me. There is absolutely no way that any killing curse could overpower my core, and you know that."

Bella did know that. "The Minister sent me to kill you." She wanted to call him 'Master,' but couldn't bring herself to call him anything at all. There were simply no words in any language to describe what he was to her. "He promised to give me a pardon if I did."

"He also promised you half a million Galleons." Harry said. Bella gasped. She hadn't intended him to find that out. Now that she was devoted to him, she didn't want him to think that she could possibly have decided on his value in money. "You can hide nothing from me, Bella. As Voldemort could tell lie from truth, I can see every thought in your head as it is made, and can see your memories if I wish to."

Bella stood. She couldn't help it. She needed to be closer to her new master, even though she couldn't bring herself to name him as that. The revelation about her memories had gotten her very aroused. She stepped toward him, edging closer, fighting the urge to fall to her knees in worship. She had a feeling that her new master would not appreciate the same fawning that her old master expected. She approached him slowly, not knowing what to expect. Harry just stood there, very still. Finally, Bella was standing right in front of him. They were almost nose to nose. Harry looked at her with an unreadable expression, and then opened his stance slightly. That was all the invitation that Bella needed. She wrapped her lithe arms around him, and tried to bury her face in his chest. She wanted more, but wasn't prepared to force anything. She was very aroused, and wanted to show Harry what she could do for him, but was scared of what he might do to her. Not that she'd complain if he hurt her, since she loved pain, but what if he simply stepped away from her? If he decided that she was unworthy of his attention, she would die.

Harry, unseen by Bella, got an odd look on his face, and his magic leapt out as he lost control. A howling wind began to cyclone around the tiny cell. Bella and Harry were in the middle, unaffected by it, but small chunks of rock were being ripped from the walls, and the room seemed to be growing larger. Harry was unaware of anything going on with his magic. He was concentrating on the lovely young woman hugging him. He lifted her face, and gazed into her eyes. "I have forgiven you for what you did in Voldemort's service, Bella. And you haven't even tried to kill me at Minister Fudge's order yet, so there's no reason for me to be angry at that. So, what do you want?"

The answer was non-verbal. Bella simply craned her neck, and kissed him full on the mouth. As the world dissolved around her, she simply inhaled the pure power of the being in front of her. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She gave in to her desire, and dropped to her knees. "My Lord…" She said. Then she reached for his belt buckle.

Bella gasped. She had assumed Harry's spell had destroyed the Dark Mark, but it had done much more than that. Where the Dark Mark had been was a new mark; a lightning bolt, done in an emerald green. Harry had marked her as HIS. Bella looked up at the face of her new master, and once again found herself lost in the sheer power of his eyes. "You belong to me, Bella." He said. She grasped the buckle of his belt, and started to work his pants loose.

* * *

It was several hours later when Bella came back to herself. She got up off of the very comfortable bed, and walked into the luxurious bathroom to clean herself up. Just as she had predicted, her new master was the greatest lover that she'd ever had. Bella stopped that thought. She was standing in a very nice bathroom… Where had the bathroom come from? Her last rational thoughts were in Harry's cell in Azkaban. When Harry had confirmed that she belonged to him, she'd sort of blanked out. Where was she now? She stepped back into the Bedroom, noting that although the room was furnished very elegantly, the walls were rough stone. She looked at the door. It wasn't wood like most house doors. Instead, it was steel bars, showing a dark stone hallway outside. Bella realized that she was still INSIDE Harry's cell, but her master's thoughts had directed that awesome power of his to alter the cell to fit the act that had taken place in it. 

Harry was still asleep, so Bella decided to take a shower. The water was wonderfully hot, and the soaps smelled amazing. Bella spent almost an hour just reveling in the luxurious feeling of the shower.

Her master was awake when she got out. "I let your mind make the room, Bella." He said. "I didn't know what sort of place would please you, so I took it from your mind." Bella shivered with pleasure. The idea that he could rape her mind whenever he felt like it was a turn-on. "I know what you feel towards me, Bella." He said. "I have forgiven you, and you are an exquisite woman. You do not love me, and I do not love you."

She did not deny him. "No, my Lord, I do not love you." She needed to say it out loud, even though he already knew what she was going to say. "I am not capable of real love. I desire you, more than anything ever before. I worship the power you possess. I will do anything you wish me to. Sexually, I crave your power and prowess. Even the thought of your torture makes me begin to lose myself in desire, hoping that you might decide to hurt me. But I do not love you. I know that you don't love me, either. It is enough for me to service your physical needs. I will serve you willingly, even after you find the one that you love."

"There is no one for me to love anymore, Bella." Harry said. "Hermione was my soul mate. We performed the ritual to find our power centers almost a year ago. Our centers were linked together at the basest levels. There will never be another."

"If that is so, my lord, then you will find love again." Bella said, hope beginning to stir in her chest. "If her soul was linked to yours, then she couldn't go very far. Her soul will transfer partly to another person, one she finds worthy. When she transfers that piece, she can rest in peace, and you can find love in the person that she transfers her soul fragment into." Bella hated to admit it, but she wished that the fragment could go to her. "When the fragment is in place, the woman will be compelled to seek you out. You'll find each other eventually."

"Bella," Harry said, "her soul will never choose you." Bella knew that. "I hold little hope of ever finding another woman. At the moment, there's only one woman who can stay with me for the eternity which I will live." Bella gasped. Harry had achieved immortality? And if he had, who would..? Harry gave her a look. "I'm talking about you, Bella. Feel that sliver of energy, and trace where it's connected."

Bella did exactly as he said. The mass of magic, almost overwhelmingly intense, was tied directly into her body. That magic would consistently regenerate her body, keeping her young into eternity. Feeling the magic further, she realized that there was an unending supply, linked to Harry's power center. She would live as long as Harry. Bella couldn't help it. She groaned in pleasure, and started pulling her robe off. Harry smirked a little at her enthusiasm before she tackled him.

* * *

A ghost, or more specific, a soul, was watching Harry and his new fuck-toy. Hermione Granger decided that, although Harry would never love Bellatrix, she provided Harry with something he'd never even given to Hermione herself. Harry was open with Bellatrix, or Bella, simply because he wasn't afraid of hurting her. Hermione had never been able to protect herself against the awesome power that Harry had possessed when she was alive, and so Harry had guarded her from his most powerful magics. With Bella, he was using more magic with mere thought than he'd ever used before, and his power center was finally beginning to stabilize. 

Harry needed to be stable before she could bestow the awesome power of the love that they had shared on anyone. If she bestowed her gift before Harry was ready, the woman she picked would be overwhelmed, dying from the combined force of Harry's love and massive power center.

Deciding that Harry was at least making progress while the Harlot was with him, Hermione decided that Bella needed to feel an emotional connection with Harry, or she would continue to become more lost in Harry's awesome presence, eventually becoming nothing more than a brainless fuck-toy, living only to get herself off on Harry's power. The small amount of emotional connection that Hermione decided to give Bella was tied loosely to Harry's emotions. Bella would care for his well-being now, not just his power. That would keep her formidable intellect from being destroyed by her desires.

Hermione left the prison, floating towards England. Harry had a woman now, a sexy, submissive slut, but she was also a cunning accomplice. Harry needed help to overcome his own magic, and he needed allies to elevate him to his proper place in the world. Bella would be a lover, a teacher, and a subject. Hermione's soul smirked. The world was in for a big surprise.

* * *

Bella felt it as soon as it happened. She looked into Harry's eyes, and felt…something. There weren't words to describe it. But she realized that she CARED about him. She actually stopped what she was doing, and stood up. Harry, who had been enjoying her expertise, looked at her quizzically. She shook her head slightly, and hugged him again, this time feeling a slightly warm feeling in her chest. 

Now Harry felt it. He became confused. What was this feeling? It wasn't love… He knew what love felt like. But he felt…something. Then he realized that he CARED for Bella. The hug was nice, he decided. He actually returned it this time. He didn't notice that once again he lost control of his magic. The room began to spin before he noticed that he had let it go. Shrugging, Harry let his magic run wild. He decided that He needed more privacy in his new home.

* * *

Ron Weasley was very shocked to suddenly find himself in another place. He was in a different building, and no longer on the island anymore. He left his office, or what he guessed was his office, and looked around. He was still in a prison, the dementors were still there, but this was not Azkaban. 

Unable to explain what had just happened, Ron did his checks of all the prisoners. He came up one short. Harry Potter was no longer in his care. Wherever Ron was, it seemed that Harry had decided to take Azkaban Island for himself, and moved every other living thing off of the island. Ron didn't know about Bella.

Ron made it to the main gate of his new prison, and looked around. He was still on an island. Off in the distance, partially covered in fog, Ron could see a Fortress on a rocky island. Ron let out a disbelieving laugh. Harry had created another island five miles away from Azkaban, built a prison on it, and moved the entire population of Azkaban to it, all in the blink of an eye.

Ron returned to his office. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Nymphadora Tonks said into the fire. Ron repeated himself. Tonks felt vaguely sick. Albus Dumbledore had told her of the possible Avatar singularity, but she hadn't believed him. Now, given what Harry had just done, there was no doubt that Harry was, in fact, the theoretical Avatar that Archimedes Juniper had warned the world about nearly six hundred years ago. 

"I'm coming up there, Ron. I need to see this for myself." Tonks said. "I'll be there as fast as I can. If Harry did this by himself, we are in real trouble."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a lot of fun wasn't it? Alright, everyone, here's the deal. I am deployed. I guess most of you have read my profile, and Know that I'm an Army guy. Well, I'm sitting in the middle of a hot, sweaty sand-box right now. I don't get a lot of time to write, so I get things done when I get a free minute and an idea to run with. I know that Bellatrix LeStrange is an odd person to pair Harry with, but it makes sense, when you think about it. Harry is having major control problems, and any one of our normal characters would be hurt by Harry's magic. Harry simply doesn't care if he hurts Bellatrix or not, since if he does, she'll probably enjoy it. Made sense to me. For those of you who noticed that my writing is more explicit than before, let's just say that I'm 5,000 miles away from the woman I love, and the frustration is killing me. I'm just letting it out through my keyboard. If this chapter offends you, I'm sorry. If this chapter was too weak for you, My yahoo group will soon be the proud host of the REAL version of this chapter, which is 2000 words longer, and contains VERY Graphic descriptions of exactly what Bella did with Harry in the two scenes that I omitted from this FFnet version. Expect that within a couple of weeks. Well, this A/N is running long, so I'll close off now, and stay tuned for more super-Harry coming in the next few weeks. 


End file.
